The Stalwart Empire of Zoomeropolis
:::::::::: "Light shall be laid to rest here..." ''Page last updated on September 19th, 2015 - check the main page here. '' :::::::::: The Jingoistic States of Zoomeropolis is a huge, socially progressive nation, notable for its multi-spousal wedding ceremonies, keen interest in outer space, and suspicion of poets. The hard-nosed, hard-working, democratic population of 266 million Zoomeropolitans enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The large, outspoken government juggles the competing demands of Healthcare, Education, and Welfare. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Voretta. The average income tax rate is 53.3%. The powerhouse Zoomeropolisian economy, worth 20.7 trillion Zoomies a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Information Technology industry, with significant contributions from Arms Manufacturing, Book Publishing, and Cheese Exports. Black market activity is notable. Average income is 77,679 Zoomies, with the richest citizens earning 5.0 times as much as the poorest. Zoomeropolis has designated Voretta as its capital city, anti-government political posters adorn every building like wallpaper, people reciting Shakespeare have become a common sight, and citizens are bombarded with advertising from their compulsory miniature radios. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a capable police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Zoomeropolis's national animal is the Black Ballade, which can occasionally be seen sifting through garbage in the nation's cities. Three Main Powers Overview The Jingoistic States of Zoomeropolis is a GFW-based nation. True to their name, they are known and somewhat feared for lack of diplomacy and immediate use of aggression when an issue arises. The Zoomeropolitan population values its nation and everything in it, and are quick to fight anyone or anything that threatens to upset it. If they're not provoked, however, the Zoomeropolitans are a welcoming peoples, taking pride in their nation and hoping others come to see just how beautiful it is as well. Not an exceptionally appealing nation environment-wise, Zoomeropolis is still a popular tourist destination due to its overall efficiency, no-less-than-decent lifestyle even for the poorest citizens, and overall cheerfulness in the people. Not a very authoritarian nation, its people generally have the freedom to do as they please so long as no one is hurt and it doesn't get in the way of the workplace. The national economy is also rather strong and efficient. However, as all nations everywhere must have some flaw, a leading cause of death in Zoomeropolis is heart disease. Origins/History Even though the nation is now a large, thriving one, Zoomeropolis has a bloodstained past. Zoomeropolis, then known as the Zoomeropolitan Union, was the epicenter of a massive civil war that resulted in the deaths of millions upon millions of Zoomeropolitans. Called "The Rare Pepe Wars", tension began to rise between the Zoomeropolitan Union and the "rebel" army "Lost Numbers". For four years before the start of the war, the tyrant ruler Malum I had been tracking down and exterminating each and every Rare Pepe - artifacts of legend that serve as mementos of the Zoomeropolitan past. Tensions between Malum's militia and the rebel army reached a breaking point when the last Rare Pepe (disrespectfully called RP-420-96 by Malum's pepe hunters) was located just under the royal tower in the then-capital city of Varuna. On the day of the pepe execution, the rebel army started started the year-long war by ambushing the executioners on live television and stealing the pepe. The rebel army, led by the influential and very wealthy Peperoth Strife, marched toward the royal tower on that very evening in hopes of negotiation. These hopes, however, were short-lived, and the war officially broke out between the two factions with all Zoomeropolitans caught in the center of it all. However, due to Malum's low influence and the fact that everybody wished to overthrow him, all Zoomeropolitans sided with Peperoth, many even becoming soldiers for the future of the nation. After many long months of battle, Malum was finally assassinated on the last day, putting an end to the war. Seeking to rebuild after the war, the Zoomeropolitan population, following the lead of the new ruler Peperoth, left the Union and sought refuge in GFW for some months before finally beginning construction on Zoomeropolis - which was finished late summer a year after the war's end, thanks to The Chiss Descendancy's technological aid in the reconstruction. The new capital of Zoomeropolis, Voretta, was completed and named on September 17th, 2015. Geography and Political Statistics Zoomeropolis is a circular nation that is split into three major cities. 'Voretta' *'Population: ~25 Million (circa September 2015).' *'Location: Central Zoomeropolis.' *'Terrain: The most environmentally clean city in Zoomeropolis, bits of remaining forest line the sides of the roads. Surrounded by the Great Zoomeropolitan River.' *'Construction Complete: September 17th, 2015.' *'Additional Information: Zoomeropolis' seat of economical and industrial power and the capital of Zoomeropolis itself, Voretta is split into two districts - Betelgeuse (where countless factories and business headquarters are situtated) and Altair (Zoomeropolis' political seat of power, where the Zoomeropolis Legislation HQ is located along with many upper-class residences and well-known international organization HQs - the Zoomeropolis Center of International Negotiation (ZCIN) being one of them.) in perfect symmetry. Located on the border splitting the two districts is the GFW Trade Regulation Center, where the nation's imports and exports and managed. Jobs in Voretta account for 60% of all Zoomeropolis occupations.' *'Modes of Transportation: Sonic engine-powered trains run to and from Corecco and New Varuna on multiple bridges built over the Great Zoomeropolitan River.' 'Corecco' *'Population: ~5 Million (circa September 2015)' *'Location: Western Zoomeropolis, directly to the West of Voretta.' *'Terrain: The least environmentally clean city in Zoomeropolis, there is only an occasional dirt patch next to the many roads.' *'Construction Complete: Mid-Late July 2015, with New Varuna.' *'Additional Information: Zoomeropolis' seat of scientific and military power and the location of many schools. Weapon and machinery imports from The Chiss Descendancy arrive in the Zoomeropolis Center of the Sciences (ZCS) and are distributed amongst many other research and army HQs, many being sent to the Zoomeropolis Foreign Threat Extermination Center (ZFTEC) which is in charge of the nation's army, navy and air force. Retail stores in Corecco sell gadgets such as computers, game consoles, and HD televisions. Jobs in Corecco account for 30% of all Zoomeropolis occupations. ' *'Modes of Transportation: Besides the Voretta transportation bridge, two more bridges were built over the Great Zoomeropolitan River to allow transportation between Corecco and New Varuna - one connecting both city's norths and the other connecting the souths.' 'New Varuna' *'Population: ~240 Million (circa September 2015)' *'Location: Eastern Zoomeropolis, directly to the East of Voretta.' *'Terrain: A fairly environmentally clean city, stretches of grass adorn the sides of some roads.' *'Construction Complete: Mid-Late July 2015, with Corecco.' *'Additional Information: The location of all Zoomeropolitan Mid-to-Lower class residences, retail stores, and some schools. The HQ for the Zoomeropolis Organization for Urban Development (ZOUD) is located on the city's mideastern edge, looking out to the River.' *'Modes of Transportation: Two bridges connect Corecco and New Varuna at the north and south, and sonic engine-powered trains make many round trips over the two bridges daily.' 'Overall Nation Statistics' *'Capital: Voretta.' *'Location: Mideastern GFW, just west of Edgelandia and south of Samtansia.' *'Climate: Thought Zoomeropolis has some of the best weather in GFW, rain isn't an uncommon occurence as it happens almost daily. However, natural disasters are almost unheard of.' *'Size: 3.77 million mi^2.' Inter-GFW Relations The Chiss Descendancy : Thanks to the Chiss' help in the rise of Zoomeropolis, the two nations have developed a mutual affection and the Zoomeropolitans are actually quite understanding of the Chiss culture and their ways of living, despite their differences. Even after the new nation was complete, Supreme Commander Lithium's building and gadget blueprints still provide a stimulus to its intelligence, scientific advancement, and economy. Nultsia : Zoomeropolis, not a very environmentally stunning nation, still believes that Nultsia's forests and prairies are a wonder, despite them not considering the environment a priority. The Zoomeropolitans see Nultsia as a great place to live in as well, and it isn't uncommon for many of Nultsia's tourists to be Zoomeropolitan. SipsConia : The SipsConia - Zoomeropolis relations have never been too healthy, as SipsConians tend to view Zoomeropolitans as inferior, despite their clear advancements in all fields. Despite this, the "pompous idiots" Zoomeropolitans consider SipsConians to be are still treated like human beings when they're seen in Zoomeropolitan streets, mostly due to them being supported by the Chiss. Samtansia - Unlike SipsConia, the relations between Zoomeropolis and Samtansia may not be the healthiest, but most Zoomeropolitans see Samtansia's people-oriented ways as "rational but harmful", as they believe the Samtansians are being "spoiled" by their leader.